Dave Schultz
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Waldheim, SK, CAN | draft = 52nd overall | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | draft_year = 1969 | career_start = 1969 | career_end = 1980 }} David "The Hammer" Schultz (born October 14, 1949 in Waldheim, Saskatchewan) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey player. Schultz is renowned as one of hockey's greatest enforcers and holds the NHL record for most penalty minutes in a single season, at 472. Playing career Schultz earned the nickname "The Hammer" for his aggressive style of hockey. He was one of the most notable enforcers on the Philadelphia Flyers' infamous "Broad Street Bullies." After winning two Stanley Cups with the Flyers (1973–4 and 1974–5), "The Hammer" drifted through several teams (Pittsburgh Penguins, Los Angeles Kings and Buffalo Sabres) in search of a permanent position. When GMs tried to find some "muscle" for their fledgling clubs, they thought of him. Schultz was more than a traditional enforcer; he scored 20 goals for Philadelphia in 1973–4. He also scored the series-clinching goal in overtime in the first round of the 1974 Stanley Cup playoffs against the Atlanta Flames. Personal anecdotes *Towards the end of Tim Horton's career — and life, it soon turned out — Schultz attempted, at age 24, to pick a fight with the 44-year-old Horton, who was considerably smaller (5'10" and 190 pounds) and known for a more gentlemanly style of enforcing (he never got more than 150 penalty minutes in a season his entire career, even though he was famous for powerful hits). Horton initially refused to fight, but eventually accepted after repeated confrontations, where he defeated the younger and stronger man handily by throwing him to the ice and sitting on him until the referee ended the fight. Derek Sanderson had recently bitten Horton after receiving a crushing bear hug. *After injuring his wrist in a fight, Schultz once put boxing wraps on his hands for protection. As things usually went, Dave had several fights in ensuing games, while wearing the wraps. However, soon after, enforcers in both the National Hockey League and World Hockey Association started wearing similar hand protection. This was not to protect an already injured hand/wrist, but to prevent themselves from injury in a fight. Soon after this trick became popular, both the WHA and NHL passed what became known as the "Schultz Rule" — thus banning the boxing wraps' short-lived career in professional ice hockey. *Schultz co-authored a book entitled The Hammer with Stan Fischler that provides insights into the world of a professional ice hockey enforcer. *He made a notable recording circa 1975 of the song "Penalty Box" Awards *1974 - Stanley Cup Philadelphia Flyers *1975 - Stanley Cup Philadelphia Flyers Records *Holds the NHL's Most Penalty Minutes in a Season record with 472 penalty minutes during the 1974–75 season. Career statistics External links * * Category:Born in 1949 Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Quebec Aces players Category:Richmond Robins players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Salem Rebels players Category:Retired in 1980